Into The Shadows
by Ouaysis
Summary: 17-year-old Reagan Taylor was just a normal, teenage girl who enjoyed her life. But that all changed in one moment. How will Reagan cope with being a newborn vampire? And being thrown into a world that was only supposed to exist in mythology books?
1. Vampire

**Hey everyone!!! so here's my Twilight story finally!! i hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer, although i wish i was :( And since i'm not Stephanie Meyer, i don't own anything Twilight related. So, if you've read it before (like in one of the Twilight books), it's not mine, if you've never read it before, it's probably mine.**

* * *

I had just left the library, with my mythology books. I live in a small mountain town named Ruidoso. It was getting dark, so I decided that I'd take a short cut, behind the houses. I turned onto the alley-like, path. I froze, there, in front of me was a man, leaning casually on the concrete wall. In the failing light, I saw that he had unnaturally white skin, and was extremely beautiful. When I looked closer I noticed his eyes were red. I frowned, he must be wearing contacts. I just stood there, staring at him.

_Move! Leave! Do something!_ A voice inside my head screamed at me.

However, I stayed where I was, just staring at him.

The man chuckled.

"Shouldn't you be running away?" He asked in a bell-like taunting voice.

_Yes! You should! _The voice screamed again, but I ignored it, intrigued by the man.

A light breeze ruffled my strawberry-blond hair. He sniffed the air, and smiled widely at me.

"Mmm. My do you smell good." He said.

This made absolutely no sense to me, but I said nothing.

It all happened in a split-second. The man crouched, and then launched into me. He bit into my shoulder. I screamed in agony as fire erupted in my right shoulder. I felt very strange, almost like the blood was draining from my body. Suddenly, he dropped me on the ground and disappeared.

What just happened?

I could barely see. The pain was blinding. I cried in agony, but immediately regretted it.

What happens if someone finds me? How would I explain a 'human' bit mark and all this blood? I had to get out of here.

All of a sudden, I heard something, like running feet, and panicked voices.

Dread filled me. Someone heard me screaming. Perfect.

I used the wall to help myself up. The fire was slowly pulsing through my veins and through the rest of my body.

The voices were getting louder, so I forced myself to ignore the pain and best I could and concentrate on getting out of town.

I gasped, in pain as moving made the fire worse. I forced my feet to walk into the forest, in front of me. I didn't stop walking, until I was positive that no one could find me.

I lay on the forest floor, listening to the animals coming out to hunt. Surprisingly, it didn't bother me to think of a bear, or a wolf. I just wanted the pain to go away.

I slipped in and out of consciousness. When I was conscious, tried my best, not to scream. That didn't work too much. I still screamed, although I knew it wouldn't help me any. When I screamed, I made sure to scream into the ground, so it wouldn't be so loud.

I didn't know what was happening to me, but I had a feeling, it wouldn't be good for people to find me.

~~0~~

I re-gained consciousness, after what seemed like ages. The last time I was conscious, it was dark, but now the sun was shining through the branches of some of the trees.

The first thing I noticed was that it was gone. The fire was gone. Relief filled me. But then I noticed something else. A burning pain in my throat. It felt like I hadn't drunk anything for ages, which was true. I felt, different. It seemed like my senses where all super-active, and I felt a little cold.

I was still in the shade, so I figured that was it.

I heard a bird and some small animal scamper up in the tree above me. I smelt something too. And it smelt wonderfully appetizing.

I stood up, and as I did this, I noticed I was white. I frowned. That was weird. Oh, well. It was probably because of the loss of blood. That reminded me of my shoulder, and I looked over at it. The dried blood, smelt good. That scared me. What was wrong with me?! Blood wasn't supposed to smell good!

I sighed. Something defiantly happened to me. I thought back to the night it happened. The man was pale white, like me. And he had red eyes. I gulped. Did I have red eyes?

I was distracted by the smell of something. It smelt good, so I started to follow it. As I was following the scent, I thought about possible things that could have happened to me. My memories where kind of fuzzy, but I remembered them well enough.

I suddenly thought of the ancient myths of the Quileute Indians. The 'Cold Ones'. They were cold, beautiful, and immortal. They also drank blood. I gulped. Could that man possibly been something more than human?

I nodded, yes he could have. He attacked me didn't he? Does that mean that I'm the same thing as him now? I shuddered at that thought.

The smell I was following was suddenly very strong. I looked around; I saw a herd of deer a few feet away from me. Could that possibly be what smelt so good? The burning in my throat was unbearable now. I knew what to do for some reason. Must be instincts. I crouched, like the man that attacked me. And then I launched myself at one of the deer. The rest of the herd scattered as I caught the deer and bit into its neck. The liquid cooled the burn in my throat, and it felt good. After I'd drained the first one, I went after another. The deer ran as fast as it could, but I caught up instantly. I repeated the process with another one.

I had drained three deer of blood by the time my throat didn't hurt anymore. The burn was still there, but it wasn't unbearable, like before.

That's when I noticed something sparkling. I looked around, but then noticed it was coming from me. I looked down at my hands. All of the skin that was exposed was sparkling, like a thousand tiny diamonds. I gasped. I was _sparkling!_ Okay. Yeah, that's not normal. Something's defiantly wrong and I knew that there was only one explanation. Vampires are real, and I am one.

I looked at the dead deer.

Well, that's defiantly enough proof. I was a monster.

I sighed, before running away from the deer. I had to find somewhere to hide until the sun went down. I didn't notice exactly how fast I was running until I looked around me. The trees where flying past, yet I didn't even have to pay attention. I automatically knew where they were and didn't run into them. Maybe this wouldn't be _so_ bad……..


	2. Leaving

It's getting dark, and I'm sitting in a tree. Suddenly, I heard voices calling my name.

Great, my parents sent out a search party. I sighed; I knew they would do it eventually. I was just hoping they'd wait awhile.

The voices were getting louder, so I climbed higher into the tree. I looked down through the branches, to the forest floor below, I stopped breathing automatically. I watched until I saw a group of people and a few dogs gathered directly under the huge pine tree. I immediately saw two people I would always recognize. My parents. Both my mom and dad had tears streaming down their faces. I also saw my 15-year-old brother. It looked like he had been crying also. My beat-less heart was filled with pain at the sight of them. I wanted nothing more, then to jump down and comfort them. Of course I knew I couldn't do that, which made it worse.

"I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Taylor, but it's getting too dark, we can't keep going. We'll start again tomorrow." I recognized the voice of the local police chief.

My mother just nodded, my dad said, "Yes, we understand. Come on, dear"

My dad put his arm around my mom's shoulder and turned the opposite direction. He passed by my brother and put his other arm around him. I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. Must be a vampire thing.

I watched helplessly from the tree as the search party slowly made its way back to the mouth of the forest. That might take awhile. I was pretty deep in. I just listened to them, until I could hear no more. I was silently forming a plan in my mind, as I climbed back down the tree and went to go hunt.

~~0~~

I stared down at my sleeping parents. I could tell they'd been crying before falling asleep. I was almost surprised to see that they weren't crying in their sleep. My mom had a picture of me in her right hand.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered, trying to suck in as little air as possible.

I bent down and kissed my mom on the cheek. She flinched in her sleep a little at my cold lips. I crossed over to the other side and kissed my father's cheek as well. He too, flinched slightly in his sleep.

I left the bed and went to the doorway. I turned looked at them one last time. My heart ached.

"Good-Bye. I love you." I whispered, before turning around and walking out of the room.

I walked into the hallway, the smell wasn't so strong out here, but it was still there.

I turned into my little brothers' room. He was sleeping deeply and it looked pretty peacefully, considering the situation. I went over to his bed. We had never been very close, but we had talked, and got along really well. I hoped he would find happiness someday. And my parents. I kissed his cheek also; he apparently was very deeply asleep, because he didn't flinch like our parents had.

"I'm sorry, Chase." I whispered. The burn in my throat seared painfully with the small breath I allowed myself to take.

"I love you"

I walked out of his room and went to mine. My room was just as I had left it.

I suddenly realized I didn't know what day it was, or how long I'd been 'missing'.

I sighed. My bed was made, but I had left random things strewn around it. I just ignored it and went over to my dresser and opened my jewelry box. There, I took out the $100 I'd saved up and stashed there. After pocketing my money, I went to my closet and found an old back-pack. No one would notice it was suddenly missing. Then I found some clothes I didn't usually wear, that covered as much of my body as possible. I found about four pairs of clothes, and put them into the bag. After putting a few other things that no one would miss in my bag, I turned and looked at myself in my full-body mirror.

Despite the darkness, I saw myself perfectly clear. My normally tan skin was pale white. My strawberry-blond hair that usually lay neatly on my shoulders was matted with blood and had bits of twigs in it. My shirt was dirty, and the front was soaked in dried blood, both from me and the animals I'd hunted. The front of my jeans also had some blood on it. Besides my clothes and hair, I was beautiful. I reminded myself of a Greek goddess. I shuttered. I had liked myself perfectly fine. I turned away from the mirror and found another pair of clothes.

I changed and put the blood soaked clothes into my bag. I also found another pair of sneakers and put them into the bag. I brushed my hair, and thought about taking the brush with me. No, since it was out in the open mom would notice, she's too perceptive. I put my hair into a ponytail with a hair-band and then zipped up my bag. I put it on one of my shoulders, and then headed down stairs.

I un-locked the front door, and opened it. The blast of fresh air felt good. I stepped outside, and then closed the door silently. I found the spare-key from its hiding spot in the bushes. I re-locked the front door. I re-hid the key and then walked down the two steps and onto the walk-way to the sidewalk and then turned around. I took one last look at my home. I sighed and turned and walked away. I wasn't sure where I was going; I just knew I was leaving.


	3. A Plan

I had so far stuck to the forest and ran mostly at night. I didn't trust myself too much, plus, there's always a chance that someone would be hiking. But now I have no choice. I can't keep running around aimlessly without a plan.

The sun is just now setting, so I waited for it to finish, before going into town.

I don't know exactly how I found a town, but I did. According to the sign, it was '_Cloudcroft, California' _. It was sort of like my home town, but not exactly.

It was really lucky that I found this town, actually. I sort of have a plan, but not a whole one. Anyway, I needed somewhere to get information and maybe a map. This was the perfect place.

The sun had finally sunk beneath the horizon, so I found a path to the road leading into the town and followed it. Some of people in the really few cars that passed looked at me strange, but no one stopped and that was relief. I finally made it to the town and I spotted a gas station with a small shop. It was perfect.

I crossed the street, and entered the store. There was a man at the counter. The sweet aroma coming from him made my throat burn. Apparently hunting doesn't help much with the throat burning. I sighed, and went to the bathroom first; just to make sure I have a hold on myself.

It still smelt like the man in here, but not nearly as strong. I leaned against the closed door, and then slid to the floor with my head in my hands.

I can do this. I _have _to do this. I'm _not_ a murderer.

I had changed after hunting so at least my clothes were clean. Well sort of, they were dirty and slightly ripped, but there was no blood, so that was all that counts. My hair still had dried blood in it, but being still up in a ponytail, it didn't show that much. Some of it had rubbed off anyway. I took a deep breath and my throat burned.

I stood up, picked up my bag, and opened the door back up. I stop breathing, but moved my shoulders slightly, so it looked like I was.

I walked over to the counter and smiled at the cashier.

"Hello, may I help you?" He asked politely, after a few seconds of staring at me.

I nodded, "Yes, would you by any chance know of any place sort of close that has a constant cloudy forecast?"

My voice was like bells, it shocked me as well as the all ready stunned cashier.

He stuttered incoherently for a second before answering.

"Er-yeah, Forks, Washington, it's always rainy." He said, and then added with suspicion, "Why?"

Oh, crap.

"No reason. I just love the rain. Don't you? It's so beautiful" I lied in my beautiful voice.

I had no choice but to suck in a breath and I winced slightly at the searing pain in my throat.

He still looked suspicious, but just said "Oh."

I looked around for something that could be useful. I saw a rack of maps of different places to the right of the counter. I saw an atlas of the whole U.S. and picked it up. I flipped through it quickly. It was perfect.

I set it down on the counter, "Could I buy that, please?"

"Of course" The man said, before bringing it up on the cash-register.

He slid it back to me silently and I handed him the money.

"Thank you" I said.

I was about to leave, when a sudden idea struck me. I turned back to him. He gave me a strange look.

I dug up some money out of my bag. I handed him the one hundred dollars.

"If anyone asks about me, I didn't ask you anything." I said sweetly.

The man looked startled as he took the money from me.

"B-but" He stuttered.

I glared at him, and he gulped.

"Understood?" I asked menacingly.

He nodded.

I smiled again, "Good."

I turned and walked out of the store. The burn in my throat eased a little with the fresher, less polluted air.

I crossed the street and sat on a bench under a street light. I could hear a car a little bit down the road.

I pulled out my atlas and looked around in the front of my bag. Surprisingly, I actually found a pen and it actually worked.

I opened the atlas, and found a map of California and marked where I was. Then I found one of Washington and found Forks. I circled it, and then went back and made a rough path from my spot, through Organ, and to Forks. I couldn't follow it exactly, but I could follow it all the same.

That's when I noticed it. A car was stopped in front of me. The driver was a little old lady with white hair and thick glasses, and was staring at me through the open passenger window.

I looked curiously at her, as she looked curiously back.

Oddly, she didn't smell that strong. Maybe the smell got weaker with age.

"Can, can I help you?" I asked dubiously.

She smiled at me, "Oh no, dear. It's you I can help"

"Excuse me?" I asked, confused.

"I was wondering if you would like to come home with me. You look like you could really use a shower and some food.

I bit my lip. Should I? She didn't seem like the type to just let it go. She would probably try to follow me, insisting that if I didn't have somewhere to stay, to come with her. I sighed. Could it really hurt? The smell's not that bad, I could deal for a few hours. I shrugged.

"I suppose. But aren't you curious?" I asked.

She looked confused, "Curious about what, dear?"

"Who I am, what I'm doing here. That kind of thing." I explained.

"Oh no, dear. I just want to help you." She said, smiling again.

"Oh. Okay." I said.

"Well, come on, get in" She said.

I nodded and stood up. I opened the car door and sat got in. I put my bag at my feet, and put on my seat belt.

"Thanks" I said.

"You're welcome dear." She replied.

"Oh, I'm Dorothy, what's your name?" She asked suddenly.

"Rea-" I almost said my name, but thought better of it.

"Rachel" I lied.

"Oh, what a lovely name" Dorothy said.

"Thanks"

It only took five minutes to get to Dorothy's house. It was a small, but looked cozy. Dorothy parked the car and we both got out. I followed her to the front door with my bag on my shoulder. She unlocked the door and led me in.

Dorothy gasped when she saw my skin in proper light.

"Are you okay? You look ghostly." She said.

I nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine, it's just my skin. I'm always pale."

She nodded, but still looked dubious. Luckily, though, she didn't say anything more about it.

"All right-y, what would you like to do first? Would you like some dinner first? Or would you like to shower? Or you could watch some TV if you'd like" Dorothy said.

I thought for a second. It would probably be best to pretend to be hungry.

"Um, food sounds good." I said.

"Food it is."

"Would you like to watch a little TV while I make you something?" Dorothy offered.

I nodded, "Yeah, that'd be nice."

"Okay."

Dorothy showed me the TV and handed me the remote.

"There you go sweetie. Watch whatever you'd like." Dorothy said, turning to back to the kitchen.

"Uh, Dorothy?" I asked.

"Yes?" she asked turning back around.

"Um, what's today's date?"

"It's Friday, the 20th of March." She said.

"Oh. 'Kay, thanks." I said.

"You're welcome dear."

Dorothy turned and walked into the kitchen.

I'd been 'missing' for nine days. No wonder mom and dad were so freaked. Not to mention that all the evidence they found was a puddle of my blood, my purse, and the books I'd checked out that day. I sighed and pushed the power button.

It was on a news station, so I just left it. Maybe something interesting happened while I was roaming around the forest.

Suddenly my senior high school picture came up behind the anchor man.

"17-year-old Reagan Taylor went missing last Wednesday, from her home town of Ruidoso, New Mexico. The local police have no leads at the moment, but are hoping someone may have some information. If you know anything, please contact your local police immediately. If you have seen this girl, please, let us know."

I couldn't listen any longer, so I turned it back off. I was very glad Dorothy couldn't see who was on the screen. Leave it to dad to get the national news involved. I groaned silently. I got up and went to the kitchen, it wasn't hard to find, since the house was very small.

"Uh, Dorothy, on second thought, I think I'd like to take a shower now." I said.

She looked up from the pot she was working at.

"Okay, dear. Let me get you a towel and a wash-rag."

I nodded. Dorothy disappeared and then came back a few minutes later with the a fore mentioned objects.

"Thank you" I said, taking them from her.

I took a shower, and then changed my clothes. I put my hair back up into to a ponytail.

When I opened the bathroom door, a disgusting smell reached my nose. I wrinkled my nose.

I walked back into the kitchen and saw Dorothy fixing a huge plate of spaghetti and meatballs. She heard me, and looked up.

"Oh good, perfect timing!" She said.

I forced a smile.

"Sit, sit!" Dorothy insisted.

I obeyed and sat at the table silently. She sat the huge plate in front of me. I had to stop myself from gagging.

"It smells great" I lied.

"Well, go on, eat. You must be starving." She said.

I nodded and took a huge bite. It was like eating dirt, only worse, because of my extreme senses.

"Mmm" was all I could manage without gagging.

Dorothy beamed at me.

Dorothy had been doing other things, but in the same room. So I couldn't even throw it away and pretend that I ate it. I had eaten about half all ready and my stomach was churning uncomfortably.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Dorothy got up to answer it. Luckily, it was in the living room. Relief filled me. I got up, threw the rest of the spaghetti into the trash, and dumped the glass of water into the sink. I took the empty dishes and sat back down. I set the dishes in front of me like they were before. Dorothy had barely finished saying 'hello'.

Dorothy talked for about fifteen minutes. After she hung up she can back into the room.

"Oh, you're done all ready? Would you like some more?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No thanks, I'm stuffed. Thank you, it was delicious." I said.

I looked at the clock that Dorothy had on the wall. It was nearing 10 o'clock.

I stood up, "Um, Dorothy, I really should be going."

She looked startled, "Are you sure? It's almost ten o'clock at night! Why don't you just say here for the night."

I shook my head, "No, I've got to go. I'm sorry, but please don't worry about me."

Dorothy sighed; she seemed to know it was a closed subject.

She nodded, "Okay, do you want me to drive you somewhere?"

I shook my head, "No, thank you. You've done me enough favors today to last a lifetime."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't mind at all."

I nodded, "I'm positive."

She looked defeated, "Oh, all right."

I smiled, "Take care of yourself. I'll always remember you, I promise."

"And I you" She promised.

Suddenly, she came up and hugged me. She smelt much stronger now, that I was so close, but I was in total control. I hugged her back. Dorothy let go of me and I found my bag, still in the bathroom. Dorothy followed me to the door, and waved when I turned around from outside. I waved back, and then turned and walked away.

I knew I would keep my promise, I knew I would always remember the kind old lady who took me in. Despite the fact that she didn't know who, or _what_ I was. I smiled to myself, crazy old lady; she'll get herself killed one day. I left the little town of Cloudcroft, California, thinking of Dorothy.


	4. Forks

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the Cullen House. It belongs to Stephanie Meyer, and i'm only borrowing it**

* * *

I wasn't sure where exactly I was, but I'd come across a hiking trail so I'd slowed to human pace. I could hear someone walking it, so I went behind the trees on the side of the path. I could smell him, and it burned my throat. I hadn't hunted since I'd Dorothy's house. Regret filled me. How could I not hunt? What will happen? What if I can't control myself? No, I wasn't going to lose control, I _can't_ lose control.

I closed my eyes and stopped breathing, hiding behind a tree. I could hear his heartbeat and his footsteps. I was gripping a branch and it snapped suddenly. The footsteps faded, but the heartbeat was still there. When the branch snapped, I gasped and the sweet aroma filled my airway. Suddenly I couldn't control anything. I came out from behind the tree, the smell was too much. It was stronger than anyone I'd ever smelt before. I crouched, ready to attack. _No, no, no! Stop! Stop it!_ I screamed at myself, but my body wouldn't listen. It was a man. He stared at me. He seemed to sense something was wrong, because he started running. That was a bad move. I sprang forward, and missed him by inches. I ran towards him, catching up in seconds. I jumped on him, and sunk my teeth into his neck. He screamed in agony, but I didn't let him go. His warm blood cooled my burning throat. When I'd drained the life from him, I dropped his body.

What have I done?! I killed someone! I'm a monster. A shiver that had nothing to do with cold ran through my body. I backed away slowly; I picked up my bag and ran into the woods. I found a cave and curled into a ball. I had to rest before moving on, what if I met another human? I shuttered at the thought. I deserve to die, I'm a monster! I sighed, can vampires die? How could I possible ride myself of this world? I don't deserve to be here, if I can't control myself.

~~0~~

At dawn, I decided it was safe to get up. I stood, listening for any sign of a human. I heard nothing, so picked up my bag, and found my way through the forest. I checked my map; I determined I wasn't quite to forks yet. I wondered around for awhile, looking for something to identify where I was.

I found a road eventually, and followed it from behind the trees. I'd been following the road for an hour, when I saw a sign that said: '_The city of Forks welcome's you'_

I stopped; I couldn't go into town quite yet, not when I just attacked a human. I turned and walked deep into the forest. I looked down at my blood soaked clothes, this was the last pair of clean clothes I had. I definitely had to find something to wash them in before going into town.

I saw an old tree that had fallen to the ground; I went over and sat down.

What was I going to do now? I suddenly realized I didn't have a plan for after I got here. I wonder if the burning will ever cool down any, or it will always be this bad? I just sat there, thinking about what to do.

Suddenly, I heard something, like someone was running. I smelt blood too, but it was strangely strong, like the animal was hurt or bleeding.

I got up and followed the smell. I had been walking for a few minutes when saw something. I stopped cold. There was a girl, about my age leaning over a dead deer. The girl looked a little petite, but wasn't too much shorter than me. She had black hair that stopped just above her shoulders. I couldn't tell what her face looked like, because her back was facing me. The only blood I smelt was the deer's so, was she the same as me? I took a step forward, and a twig snapped under my foot. The girl spun around so fast that to a human, they wouldn't even have seen it. I, however, did see it.

We stared at each other. The girl had pale white, marble-looking skin. She had almond shaped, Carmel-colored eyes, a small nose, and thin lips. She had a fierceness about her which made me want to stay off her bad side.

Suddenly, her face lit up into a smile.

"I've been waiting for you" She said cheerfully in a voice like chimes.

I frowned, "Excuse me?"

"I saw you coming, and I've been waiting for you."

"Saw me?!" I asked, confused.

She seemed to sense I didn't know what she was talking about, because she smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, of course you don't know." She said, talking more to herself than me.

"I can see the future." She explained, smiling at me.

"Oh, so, you mean we have special powers?" I asked, amazed.

How come I couldn't do anything?

"Well, no, not really. Only a few of us can."

"Oh" I said.

So that's why.

"I'm Remi Jones." She said, "What's your name?"

"I'm Reagan Taylor" I said, starting to warm up to her.

She grinned, "Cool."

"So are you just visiting? Or where you planning to stay? Because my family is sort of a permanent residency at the moment." She said.

"Oh, well if you don't want me here, I could leave….." I said.

"Well, I'll have to talk to Kevin and Julie. Would you like to meet them?"

"Uh, sure." I said.

We were both silent for a few seconds.

"How come you were drinking animal blood?" I asked curiously.

"Me and my family are sort of, vegetarian, I guess you could call it. We don't believe in killing humans." She said.

So I wasn't the only one?

"Really?" I asked, my surprise sounding in my voice.

She just nodded.

"Well, I'm sort of the same" I said sheepishly.

Now Remi looked surprised.

"Seriously?"

"Yes" I said.

"But your eyes, they're…." She trailed off absentmindedly.

I just stood there, looking at her.

"You're a new-born?" She asked.

"If that's what you call a new vampire, then yes." I said.

"And you chose to drink animal blood all on your own?" She asked.

"Yes" I said, nervous for some reason.

Her face lit up in a smile, "That's brilliant! Kevin's got to know about this!"

Before I could say or do anything, Remi grabbed my arm and pulled me with her. She ran through the forest, pulling me along. We jumped over a river, and then stopped in front of a huge house.

The house was beautiful. There were six primordial cedars that shared an entire acre with their vast sweeping branches. The trees held their protective shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the first story. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular, and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure, or a perfect restoration.

"Wow" I said, "It's so beautiful!"

Remi grinned, "Wait till you see the inside."

She led me through the front door and stopped to let me take it all in.

She was right; it was even more beautiful than the outside. It was much less predictable, also. It was very bright, very open and very large. The living room must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from the first floor to create one wide space. The back, south facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawn stretched to the bare river. The same one we'd just crossed, only form a different spot. A massive, curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and think carpets were all a varying shade of white. To the left of the door on a raised platform, stood a beautiful, black grand piano.

"Stay right here." Remi said.

I opened my mouth to protest, but she disappeared up the staircase. She returned seconds later with a pile of clothes in her arms.

She handed them to me, "Here, put these on you could use some clean clothes."

"I can't take those, I don't even know you" I protested.

What was it about random strangers giving me things? Did I look desperate?

"If you don't put these clothes on, I'll do it for you!" She threatened, shoving the clothes into my hands.

I sighed, and mumbled thanks.

"You can change in there" She said, directing me towards a bathroom.

I went into the bathroom and set the clothes on the counter.

I unfolded the shirt. It was a green, long-sleeved, turtle-neck. It took off my old shirt and put on the new one. The pants where just a pair of jeans. The clothes actually fit really well, for belonging to someone else. There was no way these belonged to Remi, so I assumed there was at least one other girl vampire in the house. When I was done changing, I came back out and joined Remi.

"Perfect!" She declared.

"Now all we have to do is find Kevin!" She said happily.


	5. Family

"Kevin!" Remi called.

"No need to yell, Remi" A woman's angelic voice came from behind us.

Remi and I turned around.

"Sorry, Julie. Do you know where Kevin is?" Remi asked.

"He should be home from work any minute" The woman said.

She was taller than Remi, but not by much. She was slender, and had a heart shaped face. Her hair was a soft brown color.

"Who's this?" She asked, looking at me.

"This is Reagan. You, know, the girl I saw" Remi said.

"Oh, yes." She said, smiling, "Welcome Reagan."

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Reagan, this is Julie. She's sort of our mother." Remi said.

Just then, there was the sound of gravel crunching and a car door closing. A man that looked about in his mid-twenties walked in the door. He had an oval shaped face, and had blond hair.

Julie smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"We have a visitor." She said, gesturing at me with her head.

"Hello" He said, put his hand out.

I took his hand and shook it, "Hi."

"You certainly have a firm grip." He commented.

"She's a newborn" Remi said.

"Aw, I see."

"Anyway, can she stay with us Kevin?" Remi asked, "Oh, and you'll be delighted to know, she has all ready adjusted to our lifestyle."

Kevin raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

Remi nodded excitedly.

"Well, sounds like we need to call a family meeting." He said.

"Everyone in the living room now!" He said, barely raising his voice, I knew they would all hear it though.

Suddenly, there were four others in the room with us.

"Remi?" Kevin asked.

Remi nodded, "Okay everyone, this is Reagan. The girl I saw. Anyway, can she stay with us? Please?"

A boy who looked a couple years older than me looked at me. "Hey, Reagan, I'm Zac."

He had thick muscles, a round face, and chocolate brown hair.

"Hi, Zac" I said.

A tall, lean but still muscular boy came up to me. He had an oval face, and honey-blond hair. He, like Kevin extended his hand out to me.

I shook his hand also.

"I'm Chris. Nice to meet you Reagan" He said.

I nodded, "You too"

Instead of going back over to the other group, Chris took Remi's hand and stood on her other side.

The only girl in the group spoke up.

"Hey, I'm Mitchie." She said, smiling at me.

I smiled back, slowly warming up to them.

"Hey" I said.

Mitchie had golden hair that was a bit longer than mine. She had a beautiful figure and was by far the prettiest girl in the room.

The last boy was lanky and less bulky then the other two, and looked closest to my age of the other four. He had an oval face, and un-tidy reddish-brown hair.

"I'm Ben" He said, his voice like velvet.

"Hi" I said.

"Okay, now that everyone's introduced. Can she stay? Can she?" Remi asked.

Chris squeezed her hand, "Does she _want_ to stay with us? You know she'll have to change her diet."

Remi grinned, "That's not a problem! She's all ready adjusted to our diet!"

Chris frowned, "Really? Was it just recently? Because your eyes are red."

Remi nodded, "Yep, she's a newborn."

"Hm" Chris said, sounding surprised.

"Well, does anyone have any objections?" Kevin asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well then" He said, smiling at me, "welcome to our family, Reagan."

"Really? You'll just take me, just like that?" I asked, surprised.

Julie nodded, "Of course sweetie, why wouldn't we?"

"Well, you don't know me, and-"

Julie cut me off.

"We didn't know each other either, but we're now a family."

I smiled, "Thank you"

She nodded, and pulled me into a hug.

Remi was ecstatic.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can stay!" She said, grabbing my arm and pulling me up the stairs.

Remi led me to an empty room. I put my bag down on the floor. The room was just like the living room. It was big and spacious. They had replaced the wall facing outside with glass, just like downstairs. There was a bookshelf full of books and a smaller shelf of C.D.s on the other. The walls and the carpet where both white. As was the couch sitting in the corner. There were a few other chairs in here as well.

"Wow, this is all mine?" I asked.

"Yep!" Remi said, excitedly, "Of course, if you don't like anything we can move it."

I shook my head, "No, it's perfect. Thank you, so much."

Mitchie joined us.

"So, Reagan, do you like the room?" She asked, leaning against the door frame.

I nodded, "Yes, it's beautiful."

She grinned, "Well I'm glad you like it. Remi certainly spent a lot of time fixing it up."

I looked at Remi, "What?"

She grinned sheepishly, "Well, the first time I saw you, I was sort of hoping you'd want to say with us, so I made you a room."

I felt so happy, I could barely stand it. I lost everything, and Remi saw me and decided that she wanted me to stay with her and her family. I hugged her.

"Thank you, Remi, you have no idea what this means to me." I said.

"You're welcome" She said.

"Uh, Reagan?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Could you let me go? You're hurting me."

I let go of her, "Sorry! I'm not used to being so strong."

She grinned, "It's okay, you'll get use to it, and you'll only be stronger than us for a year."

I sighed, "Oh great."

We all laughed.

"I think we're all going to be great friends." Mitchie said.

Remi and I nodded in agreement.

"Come, on. Let's go watch the boy's. They're playing Halo, that's always fun to watch." Mitchie suggested.

Remi laughed, "Yeah"

The three of us went down stairs, and watched Zac, Ben, and Chris, play Halo.


	6. Friends

I've been with the Jones's for four days now. I'm in my room, staring out my window-wall. I heard someone walking down the hallway and stop in my door way. There was a soft knock on the open door.

"Knock, knock." It was Remi.

"Come on in" I said, turning around to face her.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

I sighed, "My family. I miss them so much, and I feel terrible for just letting them think I'm dead. Or being tortured or something horrible."

Remi got a look of understanding.

"It gets easier after a while" She reassured me.

"I hope so" I said quietly.

We both fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"So, what did you come up for?" I asked.

"Oh, right. We're having friends over." Remi said.

"Okay" I said. "And you have to ask permission?"

Remi rolled her eyes, "No, more like warning you."

"Warning me? Are they humans?" I asked.

"No. We're not _that_ friendly. They're werewolves." Remi explained.

Strangely, this information didn't surprise me. If _vampires_ existed, than why not werewolves?

"So?" I asked, confused.

"So, werewolves and vampires are normally mortal enemies."

"Oh, I see" I said.

Just then, there was a knock on the front door.

"They're here!" Remi said, disappearing.

I followed Remi at a slower pace, not wanting to be a menace to anyone. When I got downstairs, there were four girls standing just inside the front door.

They were all dark skinned and black haired. However, they couldn't look any less alike. They were also all very muscular; they all had short cropped hair. An odd smell filled my nose and made my eyes burn as I got closer. I assumed it was coming from the four girls, seeing as the house had never smelt like that before.

"Reagan!" Remi said, clearly excited.

"These are the Quileute werewolves!" She said.

"Girls, this is Reagan. She joined our family about four days ago."

A Girl with big brown eyes, oval face, and small nose and mouth stepped towards me.

"Hi, I'm Kalison Moore. It's nice to meet you" She said.

I smiled at her, "You too."

There were two girls in the small group who looked almost exactly alike. They both had small, almond shaped eyes, round faces, small noses, and thin lips. The only difference was their eyes: One had green and the other had hazel.

These two came forward and each shook my hand. The green-eyed girl spoke first.

"Hey, I'm Jordan Smythe, and this is my twin sister Amanda" She said.

"Hi" I said.

The last girl came forward, but instead of shaking my hand, she pulled me into a hug. I had a feeling she was best friends with Remi.

She also had grey, almond shaped eyes, but had a heart shaped face. She had a larger nose and mouth than the others, but not by much.

"I'm Katrina." She said, "But _please_ call me Trina."

She grinned, and I grinned back.

"Hello, Trina."

Content with the introductions, Remi turned to Kalison.

"Where are the boys?" She asked.

"They'll probably stop by later. Shane wanted to patrol for a while, just for the fun of it, I guess." Kalison replied.

"Oh. Is he still paranoid, then?" Remi asked.

Kalison rolled her eyes, "That's the understatement of the year. He's gone completely mental! He wanted to make the _whole pack_ to run patrol, but we refused."

Remi rolled her eyes also, "He seriously needs to take a chill pill."

"Ugh, tell me about it!" Trina complained.

"Well, come on, let's get this party started" Remi said.

The four guests went and sat down in the living room. They all made themselves at home, so I assumed they'd been here plenty of times before.

Trina grabbed the remote off the coffee table and flicked the TV on.

Zac walked in then. He saw the girls and stopped.

"Hey girls, anyone up for a game of football?" He asked, grinning.

"No way! Not with you!" Amanda said.

"What, you afraid I'll win?" He teased.

Amanda rolled her eyes, "No, you cheat too much."

Zac acted hurt, "Me? Never!"

I laughed, "Zac, I've only known you for four days, and even I know you cheat."

He let out a defeated sigh, "I guess I'll just have to play the Wii."

"Don't worry Zac, the boys will be here in 15 minutes, I'm sure they'll play with you" Jordan said.

Like Jordan said, about 15 minutes later, three dark skinned, black haired boys showed up. The first one was slightly taller than the rest, with a round face and medium features. He had short cropped hair and dark green eyes. One of the others had an oval face with round eyes and smaller nose and mouth. He had slightly longer hair and chocolate brown eyes. The last one had a boyish look in his heart shaped face. He had light green eyes. He had the longest hair of them all, but it wasn't exactly shaggy either.

All of them were just as muscular as the girls, if not more.

"Hey boys!" Remi called from upstairs, where she had gone to get the rest of her make-over supplies.

"Hey Rem!" The first one said.

Remi was suddenly next to him.

"Shane, Tyler, Connor, this is Reagan. She joined us recently." Remi said.

"Hi" I said form the couch I was sitting on.

"Hey, I'm Shane" The one with the dark green eyes said.

"I'm Tyler." This time it was the one with the brown eyes.

All that was left was the youngest looking one with light green eyes.

"And I'm Connor, obviously." He said.

"It's nice to meet you all" I said.

They all nodded in a agreement.

All the guys went outside to play Football while Remi gave us all makeovers.


	7. Monster

It was dark when the wolves decided to leave. Remi, Zac, Mitchie and I all went outside with them. There was a full moon shining over head.

I frowned, I thought they were werewolves?

"Is there something wrong?" Mitchie asked. Apparently she'd seen me frown.

I looked over at the group of Indians.

"I thought you said you were werewolves" I said.

Shane furrowed his eyebrows, "We are."

"Then why aren't you all running wild as wolves right now?" I asked.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"True werewolves transform on the full moon. And they have to be bitten by another werewolf in wolf form. I assume none of you have bitten each other. Plus, they don't live in packs, like you seem to." I explained. I knew studying mythology would pay off someday.

Everyone was staring blankly at me.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"We don't _transform_ we phase. And we do it at will, or when we're angry." Shane said. "And no, none of us _bit_ someone else. We all phased naturally, as the werewolf gene matures."

"Oh, so you're shape-shifters?" I asked.

Shane shrugged, "Um, I don't know. What's a 'shape-shifter'?"

"It's what you are. You can 'Phase' at will, and you all phased naturally. So it's genetic. You just assumed the shape of wolves." I said.

Shane frowned, "I don't know, truthfully. I've always thought we were werewolves. I'll take it up with the Elders, I guess."

I shrugged, "If you want, but I'm telling you, you're all shape-shifters."

"Why should we believe you?" Connor asked.

"Well, you don't have to, but I studied this kind of mythology as a human. It's kind of fuzzy now, but I remember it well enough."

"What do you mean by 'This kind of mythology'?" Zac asked curiously.

"You know, vampires, werewolves, that kind of thing." I said.

"Really?" Remi asked, surprised.

I nodded.

"Hmm" Was all she said.

"Well we've got to go" Shane said.

"Bye!" We all said at the same time.

The pack walked into the forest and disappeared.

We all went back inside.

"You never told me you studied mythology when you were human" Remi said.

I shrugged, "It never came up."

"Well, what did you know about vampire's before you became one?" Mitchie asked, interested.

"They're mostly stupid." I said, grinning.

"Really? Tell us some!" Remi said.

"Okay."

They all sat down in the living room and Chris joined us, sitting next to Remi on the love seat she was on.

I sat down in an armchair, all eyes were on me.

"Well, of course there's the typical Hollywood version of vampires. The big long fangs, sleeping in coffins, turning to dust in the sunlight, can't touch garlic." I said, rolling my eyes.

Everyone rolled their eyes too, almost in unison.

"Then there were some completely crazy ones. Like there were only males, they were all a certain age, and they only had woman victims." I continued.

"Then there were some that I see now where pretty close. Almost exact, actually." I paused, looking around.

"Like?" Chris asked.

"They were legends, actually, Indian legends. There some form other countries also. The closest were the Quileute Indian legends. They called us the 'Cold Ones' and said we had cold skin, inhuman beauty, and were immortal. And the obvious, of course." I said.

"Really? That's what the Pack is. Quileute's." Zac said.

"Hm. That's weird. But it would make sense. The Quileute Indian's believe they descended from wolves."I said.

Mitchie shrugged.

"Hey Reagan, you want to go hunting with me, Mitchie, and Ben tomorrow?" Zac asked, changing the subject.

"Uh, yeah, that'd be good. I haven't hunted since I got here." I said.

"All right, cool" Zac said.

"Where we going?" I asked.

"Not sure, where ever we feel like I guess" Mitchie said.

~~0~~

We had camp set up, and Zac and Mitchie have all ready left. Ben had volunteered to go with me.

I was staring out into the valley. We had set up on a peak, so there was a nice view.

Ben came up and stood beside me.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I don't belong here" I said, not looking at him.

From the corner of my eye I saw him frown.

"Yeah you do" He said.

I shook my head, "I'm a monster."

"No" Ben said. "You're not. We've chosen a way of life that doesn't hurt innocent people."

"I killed someone" I whispered, still refusing to look at his face.

He pulled me into a hug.

"Reagan, it happens to everyone. Sometimes we can't help what we are, but we won't blame you for that." He said, comfortingly.

"But I blame myself! That guy could've had a girlfriend or a wife. He could've had kids! He had a family that loved him! And I took that away, because I couldn't control myself." I said, starting to sob tearlessly.

"Reagan, it's okay. You don't know who he was. He could've been a murderer or something. You can't hate yourself for making a mistake so easily. You're doing really well for a newborn." He said.

"Really?" I asked, finally looking in his eyes.

Ben nodded, "Yes. Most newborns have zero self-control and kill every human they come in contact with."

"You're just trying to make me feel better." I said.

He shook his head, "No, I'm not. I'm one hundred percent serious."

I sighed reluctantly. Maybe he was right, I shouldn't hate myself so much for slipping. However, I still couldn't totally forgive myself.

"Okay. Thanks." I said.

"You're welcome."

He let me go, and we took a step apart.

"Can we go hunt now?" He asked.

I bit my bottom lip, "What if..?"

I didn't have to finish my sentence because Ben knew what I was about to ask.

"If there are any humans, which there won't be, Zac and Mithcie will tell us." He promised.

"Besides, I'll be with you the whole time."

"Oh all right, let's go." I said.

Ben smiled and offered me his hand. I took it and smiled back. We took off into the forest.


	8. Armwrestle

I sighed and put down the book I'd been trying to read. I stood and looked out the window-wall in my second-story bedroom. When I got here, it had been spring break for Forks high school. So now, Remi, Chris, Mitchie, Zac, and Ben had to go back to school. And I was stuck in the house all alone. Well, Julie was here, but we didn't really talk much.

I looked over at the clock; It read 2 o'clock. I groaned.

'_Another hour and a half' _I complained to myself.

I decided to go see what Julie was doing. I found her in Kevin's study.

"Hey Reagan" She said, looking up.

"Hey" I replied.

"What's up?" She asked, looking concerned.

I sighed, "How do you do it?"

She frowned, "Do what?"

"Stay here all alone. I'm so bored I think I might go crazy" I explained.

Julie chuckled, "I didn't know truthfully. I always find something to do. Sometimes I go into town."

"Yeah, but that's not an option for me at the moment. And I've all ready done everything I can think of."

Julie smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry Reagan, I don't know what to tell you."

I sighed again, "its okay. Thanks anyway."

I went back to my room and sat back down on the couch. I grabbed the TV remote and flicked it on.

I found _Step Up_ on a movie channel, and settled down to wait for the others to come home.

Watching the movie helped slightly. It didn't seem to take so long when I finally heard the gravel crunch outside and everyone getting out.

I ran downstairs, not bothering to turn off my TV.

"Finally!" I exclaimed, "Ugh! This house is so boring without you guys!"

"Aw, we missed you too, Reagan!" Remi said.

I caught Ben's eye, and he slimed at me. I smiled back, rather shyly.

I swear, if I could have, I would've blushed.

_What's going on with me? It's just Ben!_ I told myself.

"So, what are we going to do, now that we're all back?" Zac asked.

I shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

"Okay then, I want an arm-wrestle" Zac challenged me.

I saw Ben and Chris exchange looks that clearly stated that they thought their brother was crazy.

I shrugged, "Okay, where?"

"Outside" Zac replied.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, "Come on babe, we all know who's going to win."

"No we don't. Not necessarily" Zac said.

Mitchie patted his big, muscular arm, "Sure, whatever you need to think."

"So, are we going to do this are not?" I asked.

"Heck yes!" Zac replied.

I nodded and we all headed back out the door.

Zac looked around and then found a big boulder with a flattish top. He walked over to it and stopped. I followed.

When I turned to look at the others, I saw that Julie had joined them.

Everyone was holding back smirks as Zac and I clasped hands, our elbows resting on the top of the boulder.

Chris stepped up to be referee.

"Ready?" He asked.

Me and Zac nodded.

"Okay. Three, two, one. Go!" He said.

I just stood there with my elbow resting on the top of the stone, and my hand in Zac's. It was obvious that Zac was trying _very_ hard to move my hand. However, it didn't even move a centimeter.

I let him struggle for a minute before touching his hand to the rock. I had barely even used any pressure.

Zac sighed as we released each other's hands.

"Okay, you win." He said.

I grinned at him, "I know."

He just rolled his eyes.

~~0~~

Remi, Ben, Zac, and I are sittig in the living room, watching TV.

Remi sighed, "I wish I could take you shopping Reagan."

"I don't think that's suck a good idea Rem" I said.

Zac grinned, "Yeah, we wouldn't want her to go on a killing spree and provoke the Volturi."

Remi rolled her eyes, "Nothing would happen! Besides, that wouldn't provoke the Volturi, they have more important matters to tend to."

I was about to ask what the 'Volturi' were, when Ben stood up.

"I'm going for a walk, anyone want to join me?" He asked.

"Uh, no, I'm good" Zac said.

Remi shook her head. She raised her eyebrows at me and inclined her head towards Ben. I frowned, and mouthed: 'what?'

She looked at me, and then at Ben nodded towards him. Finally, I got what she was doing. She wanted me to go with him.

"Okay then, I'll be off." Ben said, starting to walk off.

I stood up.

"Wait! Uh, I'll go with you."

He stopped and turned around.

He smiled, "Alright."

I walked over to him and we went outside together.

Ben started walking towards the river, so I followed.

I remembered I stilled didn't know who, or what, the Volturi was, so I decided to ask Ben.

"Ben?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's the Volturi?" I asked, looking up at him.

He sighed, "Well, they're sort of like royalty. They sort of make and enforce the rules."

"Rules?" I asked nervously.

I wasn't aware there were rules. Had I broken one on accident? Could I be in trouble?

"Well to tell you the truth, there's really only one main rule. Which is: 'keep the secret'. Also, if things get out of hand, they come and sort things out. They live in Italy." He explained.

"Oh. I guess that's kind of obvious. But what do you mean, if things get out of hand?"

"We can sometimes fight over territory." Ben said.

I frowned, "What? That makes no sense! Territory? What territory?"

"You're aware that our kind of diet is very rare, right? We may be the only ones in the entire vampire world who are 'vegetarian'?" He asked.

He looked at me, so I nodded.

"Well, they fight over the territory of the largest feeding grounds." He said.

_Feeding grounds! Great way to put it Ben!_ I thought sarcastically.

"Oh. So you mean they fight over who gets the biggest population of humans?" I asked.

Ben nodded, looking grim.

"But what exactly _is_ the Volturi?" I asked, still not completely understanding.

"They're a group of old, powerful vampires. They have a guard, all of which have powers. Mostly it's the guard who sort things out. There are three head vampires, they hardly ever leave. Not except for the direst situations."

"Oh, okay, I understand now. Thanks" I said.

Ben nodded, "Sure."

We walked for a while, and then we decided to go hunting.

* * *

**Yes, i am aware that the whole arm-wrestling thing is just like Bella and Emmett in 'Breaking Dawn', but i couldn' think of anything else, and i needed something for them to do.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**~Ouaysis  
**


	9. Present

Chapter 9: Present

Let me tell you, being stuck in a house with absolutely nothing to do, sucks. I had done everything I could think of! I taught myself to play piano-which I was pretty good at might I add- I've read almost every book in my _and_ Ben's room, and watched the Jones's entire collection of movies (I hadn't got to the shows on DVD yet). I have also learned French, Italian, and German and I can speak them pretty fluently too. I had definitely learned patience as a vampire; I sort of had to, seeing as I had never-ending time on my hands.

I've been with the Jones's for about two months now.

Today, I was trying drawing. I had never had lessons, but I was pretty good. I looked at the drawing of my old house in New Mexico. As I studied it, I imagined the colors. The pale yellow house with its dark green eaves and border. I felt a twinge of loss and longing for my family and friends.

_There's nothing I can do_ I told myself firmly. _I can never see them again. Not anymore._

I sighed and stood up; I crossed my room and went to the window-wall. I stared out the window and daydreamed about what my loved ones were doing thousands of miles away.

Had they given up? Are they still looking for me? The memory of my parents and little bothers' tortured faces flashed into my mind.

_Of course they're still looking!_ I thought. _And they'll keep looking until they find me, or until their deaths._

A dry sob escaped as I stared longingly out of the window. I was so consumed in my daydreaming I didn't notice when someone came up behind me. They put their hand on my shoulder and I snapped back to reality. I turned and saw Julie standing beside me.

"It's hard, isn't?" She asked.

I nodded, "Some days, I want to find that vampire who attacked me and kill him for what he did. He hurt my family and friends more than he actually hurt me. I've gained a new family, but they'll never know what happened to me. They'll be tortures by their imaginations, coming up with horrible things that happened to me. When the truth is, I'm here living an almost normal life with people who love me, and I love."

Julie nodded understandingly.

"I'm glad I never had to endure the pain of leaving my family." She said.

I frowned, confused.

She chuckled, "My husband, Robert, and my three-year-old, Matthew, were killed before I became a vampire."

"What happened?" I asked, eager to learn more about my new family.

"It was a fire." She explained, "I lived in Michigan, and it was a particularly cold winter. I'd turned the thermostat all the way up before going to bed. We were asleep, when the thermostat, I'm guessing anyway, exploded. The house was engulfed in flames. Rob went to get Matthew, but the flames were bad. He couldn't get to him. I fell unconscious from the smoke.

"When I regained consciousness, I heard people talking, saying I was dead, to take me to the morgue. I tried with all my might to talk, to move, just the slightest bit. But I was helpless. The next thing I remember was a pair of icy hands checking my pulse, lifting me up and taking me away. After that, the burning pain of transformation."

"That's horrible!" I exclaimed.

She shrugged, "It wasn't that bad. I had Kevin afterward. He was there during the transformation as well; his voice was something to concentrate on other than the pain. Like I said, I would rather have it the way it was than to have Rob and Matthew still alive. I couldn't have bared parting with them."

I just nodded, thinking. Would it have been easier if my family had died and a vampire saved me? I wouldn't have been ripped away from my life, and forced to make a new one with complete strangers. Yes, it would rather that they had died, and I was the sole survivor. I wouldn't have had to put them through so much pain, by letting them think something much more terrible happened to me.

I sighed, what's done is done. There's no point to lingering in the past.

I smiled gratefully at her.

"Thanks for sharing your story." I said.

"Anything to help." She said, patting by back.

"Besides, it's good to tell someone every once in a while."

She left after that without another word. I went back to daydreaming, even though I knew I shouldn't. After awhile, I went back to painting.

~0~0~

Finally, after seven long, boring hours, I heard Ben's SUV drive up. Seconds later, Ben, Remi, Mitchie, Chirs, and Zac were in the living room, throwing their bags on chairs.

"Yay! You're all back!" I said, going down to meet them.

Ben smiled, "Yep. And you're still here."

I rolled my eyes.

"Don't remind me" I grumbled.

He grinned, "Come on Grumpy, I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" I asked.

"Really" He confirmed.

"Okay" I said, going over to him. "Where are we going?"

He took my hand, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

"To the garage." He replied.

"The garage?" I asked dubiously.

He nodded, "Yup. Come on."

He led me across the yard to the house-sized garage that they owned. We entered by the side door, instead of the garage door.

Next to Ben's black SUV, sat a brand new, shiny, forest green Porsche Carrera GT.

Ben dangled a set of car keys in front of me. I gasped.

"It's for me?!"

He smiled, "Yes."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you! Thank you so much!" I grabbed the keys and pulled him into a hug in one swift movement.

"Reagan?" He asked in a whisper after a few seconds.

"Yeah?" I asked, still hugging him.

"You're hurting me." He said.

I let him go immediately.

"Sorry" I said sheepishly.

I still hadn't gotten use to being so powerful.

"It's all right." He said grinning.

"What do you say we take this baby for a ride?" He suggested.

"Yes! Get in! Get in!" I said, climbing into the driver's seat.

I put the keys in the ignition and turned them. My new car purred to life. I revved the engine. The sound was music to my ears. Ben opened the garage door before climbing in the passenger's seat. The inside smelt like new leather.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yup."

I touched my foot lightly to the gas pedal and my car moved forward beautifully. I drove out of the garage and up the drive to the road.

"How fast am I allowed to go?" I asked excitedly.

"As fast as you'd like. Just don't crash. Or get pulled over." He said.

I nodded and hit the gas. It accelerated flawlessly. A grin spread across my face as I got faster and faster.

Finally, I slowed down. After awhile I turned around and drove home.

"Thank you so much!" I said, back in the garage.

"You're very welcome." He said.

"But why did you get me something so expensive?" I asked, suddenly realizing the huge price tag my new car had to have.

Ben shrugged, "It's a welcoming present. And something to waste some time with. Besides, we all helped, and we don't get to blow our money very often."

"Well, you shouldn't have. But I'm glad you did." I said, grinning.

Ben chuckled and put an arm around my shoulders. I put an arm around his waist, and together we went back to the house, where I thanked everyone for my present.

* * *

**Since i haven't posted in a while, i'm putting up two chapters. i hope you like them!**


	10. Stories

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the idea of vampire base ball, that belongs to Stephanie Meyer and her awesome imagination. I am simply borrowing the idea for my story.**

* * *

It's the weekend and Remi, Mitchie, and I are in my room, planning a shopping trip for the two of them. School was almost out, and Remi _had_ to buy a new outfit for everyone for graduation. Mitchie, Chris, and Zac were all graduating this year, for the thousandth time.

I sighed; Planning for something I couldn't go to was depressing.

"I'm sorry Reagan" Remi said sympathetically.

"It's okay Rem. I'm just sick of sitting in this stupid house, even if I'm the one too afraid to leave."

She just smiled sadly.

"Hey Remi?" I asked.

"Yeah Reagan?"

"You all know my story. But I don't know any of yours" I said quietly.

She gasped, "You're right! I'm so sorry, I should have thought of this earlier! Would you like to hear mine?"

"You'll tell me?" I asked, surprised.

"Of course!" She replied.

I nodded, "Yes, that'd be nice."

"Well, it was the summer of Nineteen Sixty-five. Me and a friend were heading to the lake for an afternoon swim. We were messing around and I wasn't paying as much attention to the road as I should have been.

"I turned too sharply and the car drove off a cliff. My friend died, but I was barely alive. I don't really remember much, just pain. I remember faint voices, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. And I couldn't move, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't talk either. I also remember someone picking me up and feeling like I was flying.

"After that, I remember the burning fiery pain. It came from several places at once. When I woke up, Kevin explained everything to me, how I was a vampire, what had happened to me, everything. The day I killed my best friend still haunts me. I would've traded anything to switch places with her. But I guess that's just something I'll have to live with. I joined Kevin and Julie in their lifestyle and they accepted me into their little family." She said.

I thought about how horrible she must have felt. I gave her a hug.

"I'm sure your friend would've forgiven you." I said.

She nodded, "Thanks."

I did the math quickly in my head, "That means you're 44."

Remi grinned, "Technically, yes. But physically I'm only 18."

"You don't look 18" I teased.

She shrugged passively.

"Thanks Remi, I like knowing your story. Especially now that we're sisters." I said.

"You're welcome." She said.

"What's your story Mitchie?" I asked, turning to her.

"Well, I'd tell you, but I'm not very good at telling it." She said, smiling.

"I could have Chris tell you." She suggested.

I frowned, confused, but nodded.

"Hey Chris! Come here!" Mitchie said, raising her voice in the slightest degree.

"Yeah?" Chris asked, suddenly standing next to us.

"Reagan wants to know our story." Mitchie explained.

"Sure" Chris said, sitting on the arm of my couch.

"Hold on." I said. "`Our story'?"

Chris chuckled, "You may not know this Reagan, but Mitchie and I are _actually _siblings. We're twins, actually."

_What? They don't look anything alike! _I thought.

"Seriously?" I asked.

Mitchie laughed at my reaction, "Shocking, right?"

I nodded.

"Well it's the truth. And I don't want any interruptions during the story. Got it?" He asked.

"Got it" I said.

He nodded and cleared his throat. I had the feeling he was enjoying this more then he should be.

"It was 1951, and our parents, our little sister and the two of us were going camping. We had just set up camp and I went to go find some wood to start the fire. As I was chopping some old logs, the ax slipped and I cut my leg.

"All of a sudden, I was surrounded by four, pale, beautiful, red-eyed men. Actually, only two had red eyes, the other two had black eyes.

"Obviously, I didn't know who or what, they were, but I was starting to panic. Then, right when I was about to run for it one of them attacked me. He bit my neck, the pain agonizing. One of the others pulled him off and growled at him. I collapsed from the pain and drifted into unconsciousness.

"I woke up after the transformation, and they told me what happened. They told me they were planning to take over the Volturi, and that they wanted me to join them. I refused, and demanded they tell me what happened to my family. They wouldn't tell me, so I ran off, looking for them.

"They, however, got there before me. They killed everyone except Mitchie, who they kept as a hostage to blackmail me with. By the time they found me again, I had discovered my ability to manipulate emotions. Now they wanted me even more, knowing I had super-natural powers. They tried to use Mitchie against me, but I still refused. Out of rage, the vampire holding Mitchie tried to kill her. I was stronger than them, merely weeks old, let alone, my ability. So I broke away from the two holding me and attacked the one holding Mitchie. I grabbed Mitchie and ran.

"They apparently decided not to follow me. After Mitchie's transformation, I explained everything to her. After that, we buried our family and then went in search of the four responsible for their deaths. We finally found them and killed them all.

"We traveled and hunted together, hunting humans. After the first year, I began to feel depressed and we couldn't figure out why. Then I realized it was because I could feel my victim's emotions before I killed them. I tried hunting less, but by the time I got better I had to hunt again and I went back to square one. Mitchie wasn't as opposed to killing humans as I was, but she didn't exactly enjoy it.

"Then, one day we met a nomad who was a friend of the Jones'. He told us about them and their way of life, so we tried it, and found it was satisfactory. We went searching for them, and finally found them after a few years. We've been with them ever since."

"Wow, that's crazy. How do you kill a vampire, anyway?" I asked, curious.

"You have to rip them apart and burn the pieces." Chris said.

I shirred at the image in my head.

"Yeah, it's pretty gruesome."

Suddenly, Remi's face went black and her eyes went out of focus. I'd been with the Jones's long enough to get used to Remi's sudden visions.

After a minute, she recovered and her face lit up into a smile.

"Anyone up for some baseball?" She asked.


	11. Vampire Baseball

**Disclaimer: i do not claim to own the idea of Vampire Baseball, i'm only using it for my story.**

**I apologize to anyone who truly likes this story, but i'm really sick of this story and i have other, more important (in my opinion) stories to write. So, there are only going to be fifteen chapters, which means four more. If this story seems boring now, that's probably because i got bored and only finished it out of courtesy. **

* * *

We had all the gear for the game packed. We were carrying it, since we were running to wherever it was we were going to play.

Chris and Mitchie had told everyone and everyone gladly agreed. Now we just had to wait for Kevin to come home from work.

"So vampire's play baseball, huh?" I asked Ben, who was standing next to me.

He grinned, "Oh yeah, we love it. Of course, we aren't exactly the most normal vampires there are."

"Never, would have seen that one coming." I said.

"I bet you never read that in one of your vampire books." Zac said.

I laughed, "Definitely not!"

Just then, Kevin's car was heard outside and he joined us quickly.

As we were preparing to leave, I turned to Ben.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just a little clearing we found. It's not too far from here, and it's far away form humans, so don't worry." He assured me.

I smiled, "I wasn't, actually, but thanks."

He smiled back.

Outside, he offered me his hand. I raised my eyebrows.

"So you don't get lost" He said.

I rolled my eyes, but grinned.

"You're too kind" I said sarcastically.

He shrugged, "I try my best."

I snorted, "Yeah, okay."

I still took his outstretched hand gladly, though.

"Come on, Mr. Chilvalrous" I said, following after Remi.

Ben started to take the lead, and I let him do so without complaint.

We made it to a large clearing an about five minutes. The clearing made almost a perfect circle in the trees. I watched and Kevin, Zac, and Chris measured out and set up and professional sized baseball field.

"Have you ever played baseball before?" Julie asked me.

"I played a few time as a kid, but never on a team or anything." I said.

"I think you'll be fine, you're a fast learner." She assured me.

"Thanks" I replied.

We split into two even teams-boys against girls-and then got into position. The boys were up to bat first. Remi was pitcher, I was guarding first base, Julie was at second, and Mitchie was at third.

Zac was up to bat first.

"It's on, little sis" He told Remi.

"Right back at you, big bro" She replied.

Zac turned and looked at me, "Watch and learn Reagan, this is how the pro's do it."

Remi threw the ball at him and he hit it perfectly. The collision of the bat and ball sounded like a thunderclap.

_Oh, so that's what the storms for_.

I saw the ball whizzing into the forest, so I ran after it. I caught it easily and ran back to the field. Zac wasn't quite at second base yet, so I threw it as hard as I could at Julie. She caught it a split second before Zac slid into second.

"Out!" Kevin said.

Zac walked by me, grumbling.

"Hey Zac, I'm fairly certain the pro's _don't _get out on the first hit." I teased.

"Oh shut up!" He said grumpily.

I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him.

We played three games; we girls won 2-to-1. We would have played longer, but the storm passed.

~0~0~

I was sitting in my room, just thinking, when I had a sudden idea. I raced to find Kevin, I found him in his study.

"Kevin?" I asked.

He looked up from his papers, "Yes?"

"I had an idea, and, I was wondering if maybe I might do it?"

"Well, before I can answer, you'll have to tell me this brilliant idea of yours." He said.

"Oh, right, sorry. Well you know how I've had a hard time leaving behind my family."

"I was thinking that if maybe I might write them a letter, telling them I'm fine, it might make me feel better. I would only tell them I was fine, no details or anything. Could I do that?" I asked.

He was silent for a minute, and I was sure he was going to say no.

"Sure, I don't see why not." He said.

"Really? Oh thank you!" I said.

He smiled, "You're welcome, Reagan."

I ran back to my room, found a pen and some paper and sat down to write my letter. I all ready knew what I wanted to say, so I had no problem getting started.

_Dear Mom, Dad, and Chase._

_I'm writing this to let you know I'm okay. I know you won't believe me, but I am. I'm happy here, truly, I am. I'm willing you with all my might to believe me. I have found a good family who has accepted me into their hearts. The feelings are mutual. Of course they could never replace you, not in a million years. Please, I know it's hard; I worry about you too, but please try not to worry about me. I'm fine. I can't tell you where I am, or what happened to me, but I want you to know, I love you, with all my heart. I wish I could tell you more, but it's for your own good. Believe me, if I could come back to you, I would. But it's too dangerous, not only might I hurt you, but others might as well. I would never let anything happen to you. Please tell everyone, friends and family, I love them, and always will. You have to stop looking for me. It's all in vain anyway, you'll never find me, it's impossible, and I'm too well hidden. I know how hard it must be for you to except this, but I'm begging you to believe me. It's the truth. You have to understand, I love you too much to let harm come to you. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me. Therefore, I must stay away from you. Just know I'm safe, happy, and loved. _

_Love from all my heart,_

_Reagan._

I folded the letter in half, and swallowed hard.

It was harder than I thought to write this. It might help them though, so I did it. I went back to Kevin's study with the folded letter in hand.

"Would you read over it to make sure I didn't let anything slip?" I asked, handing him the letter.

Kevin unfolded the letter and read it quickly. He handed it back, sadness in his eyes. He nodded his approval.

"I was wondering, could I maybe deliver it myself?" I asked.

Kevin looked at me, a pained expression on his perfect face.

"Reagan, I want to let you, I really do, but being a newborn and all…."

I nodded in understanding. I bit back my disappointment.

"I might hurt them." I said quietly.

He nodded, "I'm sorry."

I heard someone come up behind me, but didn't turn around.

"I'll go with her." Ben's voice came from behind me.

I turned around, "Really?"

He nodded.

We both looked over at Kevin.

Kevin shook his head and gave Ben a knowing look.

"Oh, all right" He said, "Go ahead."

"Yes! Thank you!" I said.

I hugged Ben; he seemed startled, but hugged me back.

"We'll leave right away!" I said happily, leaving Ben and Kevin in Kevin's study to go find Remi and Mitchie and tell them the good news.


	12. Hotel

That night, after gathering a few things, Ben and I left in my new Porsche.

We drove all night, and made it all the way to Montana. The sun started to rise just as we arrived in Helena, Montana.

"We need to stop, Reagan" Ben said from the passenger's seat.

I looked at him, but he kept his eyes on the road. I turned back to the road.

"Why?" I asked, trying not to sound whiny.

"I understand you're in a hurry, but for one, we need gas, and two, we can't be seen in the sun."

I frowned and sighed.

"I guess you're right. Where are we going to stop?"

"Hotel" He answered.

"What? But there're humans there!" I protested.

"Reagan, you won't hurt them, I know you won't. Besides, we don't have a choice, the sun shines through windows. Don't you think it might be a _bit_ conspicuous if we were sparkling as we passed another car?" He asked, finally turning towards me. His face was serious, but his eyes were sparkling with humor.

A small smile played on my lips as I imagined what Ben had described.

"All right, but if I kill someone again, it's on you." I said.

He grinned, "I can live with that."

_Yeah but I can't_ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

I turned into a gas station and pulled up to a tower. Ben got out and filled up the car, and then paid. Once he got back in I pulled back onto the road and went in search of a hotel.

We found a _Holiday Inn Express _and agreed that it was fine.

I parked the car and turned off the engine. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I let it out and reopened my eyes.

"Ready?" Ben asked.

I nodded and put on some sun glasses. It wouldn't do well to scare innocent humans by my unnatural crimson eyes.

We grabbed our bags, got out and walked up to the automatic sliding door entrance. Once they slide open the over-whelming scent of human blood hit me in a gush of air. My throat felt like it was on fire, but I forced myself not to think about it. Ben slipped his hand in mine and gave it a comforting squeeze. I smiled at him, thanking him silently.

We walked into the building together. I caught my breath as we walked up to the front desk.

Ben flashed the receptionist a dazzling smile. She had red hair and green eyes. She smiled back, all too eagerly.

"How can I help you?" She asked seductively. I had the distinct impression she was referring to something much more than giving him a hotel room. I had to stop myself from growling at her.

"My girlfriend and I need a room, please" He said, his voice velvety smooth as ever.

She glared at me for a millisecond before typing something into her computer.

"All right, I have room 103 available. Is that okay?" She asked.

Ben nodded, "That's fine, thank you."

"I'll need your information." She told him.

"Of course" He said, pulling out his wallet.

I saw the license he pulled out was from Florida, and said _Jeremy Perry_ on it. He handed it to her.

"Thank you, Mr. Perry" She said.

Ben nodded, and I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"Phone number?"

Ben rattled off some number I didn't recognize.

"All right, Mr. Perry, here's your key." She said, handing him two plastic key-cards.

"I hope you get some sleep, you look like you need it." She said, referring to the dark purple circles under his deep gold eyes.

Ben smiled, I saw him glance at her name tag, but she probably didn't.

"Thank you, Natalia."

The receptionist blushed and nodded. Ben led me down the hallway towards our room.

"Girlfriend?" I asked.

He shrugged, "She's was bugging me."

I laughed, "Sure, that's why you were encouraging her."

"I was not!" He pouted.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

I wouldn't admit it out loud, but I actually liked him calling me girlfriend.

We found our room and Ben unlocked the door. On the left was the bathroom; we walked into the room and saw a television and a desk against one wall. Opposite that was a queen-sized bed and an armchair with a matching foot-rest. The window next to the chair was wide open to a view of the mountains. The sun shone into the room. The diamonds on my skin appeared as soon as I stepped into it.

"Nice view" I commented.

Ben came up behind me and closed the curtains.

"Yes, but we can't risk it."

After closing the curtains he crossed the room and locked the door. He then lay down on the bed and flicked the TV on.

He looked at me, "You just gonna stand there?"

I shrugged, "I guess not"

I sat down in the armchair, focusing all my attention on the TV, so I wouldn't think too much about the burning ache in my throat.

About an hour into our stay, there was a knock on the door.

I frowned and glanced at Ben. He shrugged and stood up and went to the door and looked through the peak hole. He sighed exasperatedly and opened the door.

I sucked in a painful breath as Natalia's all too mouthwatering sent diffused into the room. I bit down hard on my lip as I resisted the urge to drink her blood.

"Yes?" Ben asked. Only I could tell that there was a slight edge to his tone.

"Oh nothing really, I was just wondering if you needed anything to eat. You must be hungry" She said, flipping her red hair.

I couldn't help but notice she was talking about Ben only, she said nothing about me. An odd feeling stirred in my chest. It took me a while to figure out it was jealousy.

"No" He snapped, shutting the door in her face and re-locking the door.

She must really be bothering him if he snapped at her. Ben's always been a very cheerful, go-with-the-flow kind of guy (Or should I say vampire?).

He sat back down on the bed, scowling at the television set. After a few minutes he turned to me, his expression soft again.

"You don't have to sit over there by yourself you know. I won't bit." He said.

"Yeah, I know"

He rolled his eyes at me; I grinned and stood up, joining him on the bed.

"_You_ just don't want to be by yourself." I teased.

He smiled, "I know, but is that such a crime?"

"It's hard for me too you know. It may be hard to believe but I still have difficultly on occasion, especially when they throw themselves at me so willingly." He said, scowling again.

"I'm sorry" I said, "I forget you're not as perfect as you seem sometimes."

"Believe me Reagan, I'm _far_ from perfect. No one, least of all a vampire, is perfect." He said.

"Could have fooled me" I said, snuggling closer to him. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me to his chest.

We stayed until the sun went down. It felt weird, not even staying a night, but I was eager to get to New Mexico and gladly left the human-infested hotel. Ben even generously paid for a full night.


	13. Letter

We drove all that night and made it to Arizona. We stayed once more in a hotel to wait for nighttime and then went on our way once it was.

We entered Ruidoso, New Mexico, just as the sun shone over the tips of the mountains.

"Now what do we do?" I asked.

"Hmm, well we should probably go hunting. Then we can just hid out in the forest until Twilight." He suggested.

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Remembering from when I was human, I found an old abandoned building right next to the forest to park my car behind so no one would see it and get curious. We got out and ran into the woods before our skin could sparkle too much.

Once there, we started hunting. I tried to keep the fear brewing inside me at bay.

_What if I kill someone again?_

_No, that won't happen, Ben won't let it. _I_ won't let it._ I told myself firmly.

I managed to kill a deer and a fox without incident. I decided that was fine, I didn't want to push my luck. I left the blood-drained carcasses and found Ben.

He was bent over a large buck; a doe lay dead and bloodless beside it. When he heard me he stood and turned around, absolutely spot less.

"You dripped" He teased, pointing at my bloody clothes.

I pushed him playfully, "Oh Shut up. I need to go change, you coming?"

He nodded, "Yeah, we need to stay together."

We found our way back to the car. Ben waited in the forest as I go a clean shirt and pair of jeans form the car, then locked the car and joined him again.

I went behind a huge oak tree and changed into a light blue long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark-wash skinny jeans.

"Better?" I asked coming out from behind the tree.

Ben nodded, "Much."

~0~0~

At twilight, I found my way to my old home. By the time we found it, it was 8 o'clock.

I took a deep breath, "Ready?"

"Whenever you are" Ben said.

I nodded, "Let's go."

I had the letter clutched in one hand and Ben's hand in the other.

I looked into one of the living room windows. Mom and dad were sitting together on the couch, watching a show on the TV. I let go of Ben's hand and crept silently to the front door. I set the letter on the doormat and rang the doorbell. I hid behind a bush and watched as the porch light came on.

"Hello?" Dad asked when he opened the door.

He looked around, and started to close the door. He spotted the letter on the doormat and stooped to pick it up. He closed the door and I joined Ben back at the window.

I could see my parents clearly through the window and hear them perfectly through the wall.

"Who was it?" Mom asked.

Dad shrugged, "No one was there, but this was sitting on the welcome mat."

"What is it?"

"Looks like a letter" Dad replied.

"Well yes, I can see that. What's _inside_? Who's it from?"

Dad ripped open the envelope and took out my letter. He read the heading and went pla and grabbed the nearest chair for support.

"It's from Reagan." He whispered.

"What?" Mom asked, "Let me see that!"

She grabbed the letter from him and read the heading also. Her reaction was similar to dads.

They sat down together and read it. I watched helplessly as tears welled in their eyes and poured down their cheeks.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_ I thought.

"We should show Chase" Mom said. Dad nodded and they both headed upstairs.

Ben and I climbed silently up to the second story balcony next to Chase's bedroom and looked in.

He was lying on his bed, reading a magazine and listening to music.

"Come in" Chase said when mom and dad knocked.

He looked up as they came in. His expression became alarmed as soon as he saw their faces.

"What's wrong?" He asked immediately.

Mom handed him the letter silently. He gasped as he started reading. He looked up once he had finished. He had tears I his eyes, just as my parents.

"What does she mean she might hurt us or get us hurt? Is she in some kind of cult or something?" He asked.

I swallowed hard. How could he think I was I a cult?

"I don't think so. She wouldn't do that." Mom said.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right. But do you believe it? Do you think it's actually from her?"

Dad sighed, "Well, it is her handwriting. Who knows, maybe she's telling the truth. IT doesn't look like someone forced her to write it to me."

"So does that mean you're going to stop the investigation?"

"I don't know, maybe. We'll have to talk about it. What do you think?" Dad asked.

Chase was silent, thoughtful.

Finally he answered, "I think Reagan would want us to listen to her. The only leads we have is what was at the crime scene, and that's not getting us anywhere. She said we'll never find her, she's probably right. Besides, we keep think up horrible things that might have happened, but I think she's right. We need to start thinking up good things that might have happened. Even if that means acknowledging the fact we're likely to never see her again."

Mom and dad both nodded in agreement.

"I think you're right Chase." Dad said. Mom nodded in agreement.

They all gathered in a hug and I turned away, not being able to watch how much pain I inflicted them with anymore.

Ben put an arm around me and kissed my forehead.

"Come on, let's go" He whispered in my ear.

I nodded and let him lead me away. We dropped silently to the ground and ran back to the forest.

"Ben?" I asked as we walked hand-in-hand on our way back to my car.

"Yes, Reagan?"

"Why did you come with me?"

He stopped and turned to face me.

"Because it seemed important to you and you needed someone to come with you." There was a short pause before he added, "And because I wanted to. So we could be alone together."

I stared into his eyes, trying to figure out the meaning of his words. He placed his hand under my cheekbone and ran his thumb along my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand. When I reopened my eyes his liquid topaz eyes shone with a new intense emotion.

"Kiss me" He whispered.

I knew it wasn't an order, but I wanted to just as much as he did. So I leaned in, and so did he. It felt like an electric shock as our lips met and moved together.

I never knew someone could feel this much passion, especially not someone without a heart. Of course I knew emotions actually came from your brain, not your heart, but still.

He moved his hand to the back of my neck and put his other hand on the small of my back, pulling me closer to his stone-hard chest. I tangled one hand in his hair and put my other arm around his neck. We could have gone on forever, but we finally pulled apart, breathing hard.

"Thank you" I said, "For coming with me."

Ben's face lit into a smile, "You're welcome. I'm glad I came."

I grinned, "Me too."

"Let's go home" I said.

He nodded in agreement. We got in the car ad I started the engine and started back home. We traveled just as before, only during the night.


	14. Closure

Ben and I are lying outside in the grass, looking up into the dark sky and the stars. We're lying side-by-side, holding hands.

When we came back from our trip as a couple Remi was ecstatic. She said she had been waiting for it for a long time.

"I was an orphan, as a human." Ben said suddenly.

I looked over at him, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I never had a family before the Jones's."

"Isn't that a good thing?" I asked, "That way there's no pain of losing them."

Ben shrugged, "I don't know, maybe. I've always wondered what it would've been like if someone had loved me. Maybe I wouldn't have been dying."

I frowned in confusion.

"I'm sorry. Here, I'll start at the beginning."

"It was 1961, and I had just turned 17. Being an orphan, I lived in an orphanage all my life. I was so happy I only had one year left there. But then I got sick.

"Being raised in a poor orphanage didn't exactly help you build up the best immune system. I got influenza, and it all went downhill from there. It was a really bad strain, and I couldn't fight it. After several days, I asked one of the caretakers about my parents, knowing I couldn't fight the sickness much longer. She said she didn't know, but she would find out for me. The only information I ever received about them were their names. William Baker and Maria Fleming."

"That's horrible! Why didn't the lady tell you?" I asked.

"She would have, I'm sure, but Kevin got to me first." He explained.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. So you want to know who they were?"

He nodded, "Yes. I've spent decades wondering about them. And I can't help but think, maybe if they had loved me, I wouldn't have gotten sick. If they loved me I wouldn't have given into the sickness, I would have fought harder."

"So you need closure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So let's get it." I told him.

"What?"

"Let's get you some closure," I repeated. "You helped me get closure, so it's only fair I help you."

He raised his eyebrows, "How am I supposed to find out about my parents? They're long dead, there's no way anyone knows anything about them."

"Sure there is, come on."

I stood, pulling him up with me. I dragged him into the house and to the nearest computer.

"All right, where did you live?"

"Uh, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania," he told me.

I typed in the address of the site I wanted and then typed _Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_ into the search box.

"Date?"

"For what?" He asked.

"Hm….Let's try 1961" I said, more to myself then Ben.

I typed it in, but I didn't receive what I wanted. It did, however, say something about Ben.

"Look, it's your death certificate!" I said, pointing at it.

Ben smirked, "There's something you don't see every day."

"That's for sure." I muttered.

After thirty minutes, I finally found what I wanted.

"I found it!" I said happily.

"You did? I don't see anything…..What are you ever looking for?"

"There, look. 'William and Maria Baker', I guess they got married." I said.

"'Will Baker and Maria Fleming started dating sometime in late 1943. Maria, after eight months together discovered she was pregnant. Young and scared, they put the child in an orphanage after he was born. Nothing more is known about said child. They soon got married, and had several more children, two sons and a daughter, together. In 1950, the two were traveling to Philadelphia, for reasons unknown when their car malfunctioned and drove into a lake, where Will and Maria drowned. Their now orphaned children were left to the care of their grandparents.'" I read.

_Wow, how depressing_ I thought.

"I had two brothers and a sister. I had a family, and they didn't even know about me, nor I them!" Ben said.

"How could they do that to me?! They left me in an orphanage while they went off and had more children, forgetting about me."

I put a comforting hand on top of Ben's.

"That's not necessarily true. I'm sure they wanted you."

"How do you figure that?"

"Well, just think about it," I said. "You were in Philly, they were traveling to Philly, it fits."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense. But why would they wait six years?" He said.

"Maybe they were trying to build up the best environment as possible before going to get you."

Ben sighed, "You're probably right."

"It's not the best, but at least it's something."

"Yeah" He smiled, "Thanks Reagan."

I smiled back, "You're welcome."

We both stood up and went to the living room.

"What website were you using?" Ben asked.

"A friend of mine showed it to me when I was human."

"Well it's certainly very handy."

I nodded in agreement, "Definitely."


	15. Epilogue

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry that i have to end it with only 15 chapters, but i'm totally stumped as to new ideas and like i said before, i have many more stories i could be spending my time on. I actually like the turn-out of this last chapter, all tough it's kind of short. I hope you like it too and aren't too mad at me for ending the story so soon. ~Ouaysis**

* * *

One year later………

I stood in the doorway of my bedroom nervously. Today I was going to start going to high school with Ben and Remi. All through the past year I have been preparing myself for this day, but I wasn't too thrilled. I was happy I could get out of the house and do something, but I was also terrified that I would lose control and kill someone. Then our identity would be jeopardized and we would have to move.

Ben came up to me and offered a reassuring hand. I took it gratefully.

"Ready?" He asked.

I shook my head, "No."

Ben smiled, "You'll do fine, come on."

I nodded not feeling the same confidence as Ben.

Remi met us in the car.

"Hey Reagan. You'll do fine today, don't worry. Besides, if anything's about to happen I'll see it and Ben and I will stop you."

I smiled and nodded, "Okay. Thanks Remi."

"Of course. That's what family is for, right?"

Through the entire drive I tried to calm myself. Little good it did, though. As soon as I set foot on the high school campus my throat seared with thirst and I wanted nothing more than to quench it. Ben took my hand and I gripped it tightly.

_I'm fine. I won't kill anyone, I can do this. I've done it before, and I can do it again. Humans are friends, not food. _I told myself. However, I knew this would be my biggest challenge.

With the shop clerk and Dorothy was different. Dorothy was old and the clerk was only one person. Now though, it was coming from everywhere, and everyone here is plenty young.

I groaned when we walked inside the building, the confined space making it ten times worse.

Ben squeezed my hand and I forced myself to ignore the pain and the burning desire to drink everyone's blood.

Ben and I walked into our first class, math.

"Hello, Mr. Dodds, this is Reagan. Could you sign this for her please?"

Mr. Dodds nodded and signed the paper Ben was holding out to him. After that was done Ben led me over to two chairs, side by side, and sat down. I sat down next to him, reluctantly letting go of his comforting hand.

A dark skinned boy with black hair and dark brown eyes sat down on the other side of me.

"Hey, I'm Robbie, nice to meet you."

I nodded and forced myself to give him what I hoped was a friendly smile. He probably thought I was rude, but I didn't care. If I opened my mouth I might not close it again until every human in the room was drained of their blood.

The four hours until lunch were agonizing. I didn't know how Remi and Ben could stand it. This was like self-torture. If I didn't despise killing innocent humans more, I wouldn't be doing this. But it was necessary to maintain our human cover, so I would endure it, if only for the ones who took me in when I had no one.

Ben and I both got a tray of food and went to sit down by Remi.

"How do you stand it?" I asked once we had sat down, but instantly regretted it when the fiery pain in my throat increased dramatically.

I clamped my mouth shut again and clutched Ben's hand tighter. I wouldn't be surprised if his hand fell off by the end of the day.

Remi shrugged, "You get used to it. It doesn't go away, but you get used to it."

I shook my head. _I doubt that,_ I thought.

Finally, after three more agonizing hours I was free. I went to wait in the car with Remi as Ben went into the front office to turn in all my teacher-signed papers.

He got in the front seat and started the engine.

"So, what do you think?"

"I think you're masochistic." I said darkly.

Ben chuckled, "Believe me Reagan, I enjoy it no less then you do. But it's necessary, so I do it."

I sighed, Ben was right. Like I said before, I would do this no matter how hard or painful it was, for my family. Besides, it wasn't all bad. I was super powerful, I could run faster than a train, and most of all, I had Ben. The only good thing about this new, crazy, painful life was that I met the love of my life. I couldn't bear to think about what it would be like without the Jones's. I would be alone and probably killing innocent humans for their blood. I shuttered at the thought.

No, I was happy. At least as happy as it was possible to be when you're a blood-drinking, forever-thirsty vampire. I had a family, the love of my life, and awesome, inhuman strength and speed. I would always miss my human family, but I knew they were somewhat happy and safe, and that was all I needed. I promised myself, right then and there that no matter what happened I would always look on the bright side of evey situation that was thrown at me. Starting with my life as an immortal, supposed-to-be-mythical vampire.


End file.
